The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a syringe for feeding a neonate.
There are generally two methods for feeding a neonate. The first method utilizes a syringe pump which meters out enteral fluid such as breast milk and/or neonate formula to the neonate. The second method is a gravity feed method wherein the syringe is filled with enteral fluid and held above the neonate to allow gravity to draw the enteral fluid to the neonate.
In both methods, a feeding tube is inserted through the neonate's mouth or nose and into the neonate's stomach. The syringe is connected to the feeding tube. A plunger of the syringe is retracted to check for residual fluid in the neonate's stomach. After residual fluid is checked, residual fluid is pushed back into the stomach of the neonate. Enteral fluid such as breast milk and/or neonate formula is then poured into the syringe. If the neonate is fed with the assistance of a syringe pump, a plunger is inserted into the back end of the syringe and the syringe is mounted to the syringe pump. The syringe pump is programmed with the amount of fluid and feeding time then started. After the neonate is fed, the plunger is removed from the feeding syringe to prepare the syringe for venting. A small gauze pad is disposed in the back end of a barrel of the syringe. The barrel is then connected to the feeding tube to begin the venting process wherein gas within the neonate's stomach is allowed to escape, but reflux fluid is retained within the barrel of the feeding syringe. The gauze pad retains the reflux fluid in the syringe, but does so ineffectively. In this example, the syringe must always be held above the level of the neonate, since placing the feeding syringe below the level of the neonate would cause the reflux fluid to spill out of the barrel. Additionally, even if the syringe is held above the neonate, the gauze pad is a clumsy method of retaining reflux fluid in the syringe. As such, reflux fluid may still spill out of the syringe and cause a mess.
For gravity feeding, the barrel with the enteral fluid filled therein is held above the neonate. Unfortunately, the barrel is exposed to the environment and susceptible to contamination from airborne particulate. Moreover, during the venting process, the same problem with spillage of reflux fluid arises as described above in relation to the syringe pump assisted feeding process described above.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved feeding syringe.